


Sanctify Us

by affectionatehomosexual (brumbleponion)



Series: Winchester Baby Co. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumbleponion/pseuds/affectionatehomosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, Castiel is eight months pregnant when shit hits the fan. He's always been capable of caring for himself, even if the added weight to his abdomen makes it harder to cut off someone's head. It's only when Castiel thinks it can't get any worse that he goes into labor and has to hatch a new plan of action to keep him and his unborn baby alive. No big deal, though. That's Castiel - angel of the lord and Winchester baby daddy extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctify Us

It's not a question: the baby likes classical music.

Castiel humors the baby by putting on "Sanctify us by thy goodness" and resting on the couch to prepare for the incoming movement. At this point in his pregnancy, the added weight and pressure to Castiel's body is enough to have him sitting stagnant in front of an air conditioner for the majority of the day. Dean usually comes in to find him sitting on the couch with a soft lullaby dancing around the room, hand resting comfortably on his large tummy. Tonight, however, he's a little upset and is angrily taking refuge at Sam's apartment as he sorts out his priorities.

Castiel grumbles as he feels the pressure of a small foot pressing hard against his insides. He leans further into the couch, trying to focus on the piano music and not the little human excitedly wiggling inside of him.

Somewhere, Castiel had read that overactive babies can kick and break their mother's ribs, something Dean had been incredibly worried about. The doctor had gone through lengths to explain, several times, that the situation was unlikely, but wouldn't it be just like Castiel to get the butt end of that situation by having it happen to him.

Rubbing coaxing circles around the area with the most pressure, Castiel thinks of picking up the phone and calling Dean home. Telling him that the baby is really acting up and that he ought to be here, if not for the baby, then to at least wrap his arms around Castiel and make him feel better. But Castiel isn't dependent on anybody - and it's this stubborn mindset that has him running for his own gun when the front door to his apartment is kicked in.

\- - - 

Dean is laying on the couch, one arm above his head and the other on his stomach. It's hot. He can't get comfortable. He misses Cas. He sighs loudly. 

Sam must be able to hear him from his bedroom, because his light flips on after an hour of being off and his large head appears in his dorway.

"Dean, go home."

Dean stills and opens his mouth to snore, but Sam cuts him off.

"Go. Home."

Dean huffs and sits up. He claps twice and waits for the room to be illuminated. Clap on lights have GOT to be the coolest invention beside the slap chop. "I can't go home, Sam. Cas hasn't called yet. I don't think he even wants me there right now."

"Well, while I appreciate you choosing to confide in me, Dean, you gotta go home. You've been out here sulking for the last hour and-" Sam gestures wildly with his arms, clearly grasping for another reason to kick his brother out and send him back home. He settles on, "and Cas needs you, alright? He's pregnant. He's hormonal. He's gonna say things he doesn't mean, but you try lugging something around that large for months and see if you don't get frustrated at the little things. He's sitting at home by himself right now dealing with the stress of pregnancy alone. You have to go back." 

Dean leans into his hands, resting his elbows on his knees as he sighs heavily. "I know. I messed up when I left. I don't know if he wants me to come back."

"No, you didn't mess up. From what I understand, you both got upset with one another and needed some space. That's fine. But I think you're over needing space if you're in here making all of this noise at one in the morning."

Dean is silent for a minute. Then, he looks up and says with conviction, "You know, Sammy, you're right. He wants to prod me with a cane again and call me cattle, I can take it." He stands up from the couch, quickly heading in the direction of his belongings.

Sam holds his tongue and decides against giving a speech about living with your choices.

\- - -

Angel of the Lord is a status Castiel gladly surrendered long ago. Not before the consequence of becoming impregnated by Dean Winchester, but giving up ranks still isn't something he regrets, even if he wishes he could still reap the benefits of being holy and powerful. 

Unable to zap himself out of his and Dean's bedroom and unable to find his gun (Dean probably hid the firearms in an attempt to shield Castiel from all that is potentially dangerous), Castiel settles on unlocking the window and climbing out onto the fire escape. He's heavy, and maybe he'll fall if he isn't careful, but he doesn't plan on being careless and despite weighing an extra 70 pounds, he's still nimble enough to close the window and begin the descent before the demons get into the room and find out he's gone. 

Holding tight to the railing, Castiel is able to run down several flights before he can hear the telltale banging of his bedroom door being kicked in above him. He's two flights from the bottom when he hears his window open, and he's on the last ladder when the demon that discovers him calls to his comrades and signals them to meet him at the bottom.

Castiel huffs indignantly, climbing as quickly as possible down the last ladder and dropping uncomfortably to the ground below. His shoes hit a puddle and he realizes, belatedly, that it's raining. He also notices, belatedly, that the uncomfortable pressure in his stomach isn't accompanying much movement from the baby, and it's slowly leading into a dull, but incredibly inconvenient, throbbing pain throughout his lower body.

"Braxton Hicks, Braxton hicks, Braxton hicks," Castiel chants, holding his stomach and making his way down the alley and out onto the street. The entire block is empty. It's almost one thirty in the morning, and Castiel has to relocate before the Demon's leave the building and catch up to him. He starts by running across the street, one hand over his head and the other under his stomach, still chanting 'braxton hicks' softly under his breath.

When Dean returns and sees the apartment, he's going to lose it. 

Castiel is able to make it to a corner before the Demons can reach the exit or come down the fire escape, though they're hot on his trail and capable of running much faster then he is. Seeing an illuminated sign for a 24 hour diner, Castiel runs towards it before he can stop himself. It's basically him running into a diner that says 'hey, Demon's, this is the only place I could find to escape from you, so come here and we'll have a cup of coffee before you dismember me". Regardless, Castiel imagines he can escape through the back and give himself more of a chance to get to a hotel.

The cramps he's having are making it harder to run. He needs to take a break and stop running. Or waddling quickly. When he enters the diner, the waitress on duty takes one look at him and ushers him in, looking worriedly from him to the hands under his stomach.

"Lock the door. Please." Castiel begs. "There's a g-group of... they're trying to kill me. Please lock the door."

The woman's eyes widen but she does what he says. As she's turning the bolt, Castiel runs behind the counter and through the door to the kitchen. He can't wait for her to notice the group approaching her diner, he has to get out of here before they can get around the building.

"Oh, god!" He yells, bumping into the chef on the way out. The abrupt nudge to his body sends him to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Oh, Jesus - five minutes, baby. Give me five minutes."

Because Castiel knows this city like the back of his hand. It's quiet, but there's a lot of business here during the day, so there are a lot of hotels in the heart of the city. They wouldn't be able to search them all. He can hide himself in one of the rooms, set up some traps, put up some symbols, they'll be fine. But he has to make it out of here.

"It's okay." He whispers before pushing himself up and continuing on his feet.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The chef calls after him, but Castiel doesn't have time to answer. He pulls himself along, out of the building and to the parking lot behind it, heading for the large expanse of trees at the end of it. If he can make it to the trees, he'll have enough cover to lose the trail. If they see him, but they can't get to him quick enough, he can throw them off. 

Castiel can hear the screams of the waitress and chef half way across the parking lot. He blows the water out of his mouth and keeps running, both arms now under his stomach to keep it protected.

It's a five minute jog through the woods to the park that's on the otherside of the downtown area. Castiel's optimistic. He has to make it. Both of his babies are depending on it. He's a Winchester baby daddy, and there's no way he's getting killed by demons eight months into carrying his son around. He presses on, ignoring the noises of cracking twigs around him. It could be anything, anyone. It's not the demons, they haven't made it through the parking lot yet. He can't get paranoid, he's got to get to the clearing.

He keeps telling himself, as long as he's one step ahead he's going to be fine.

The clearing to a park never looked so good. Castiel is out of breath, out of energy, and this is more then he's moved in his combined eight months (thanks to Dean), but in the distance he can see the water on the streets illuminated by the hotel signs. He wants to scream, honestly. This baby isn't comfortable and it isn't waiting and he needs to get to a room now.

It's not until he's half way through the kids play area that he remembers he didn't grab his wallet. He doesn't have any money. He doesn't have any cards. If they see him in labor, they'll call the ambulance and that's as good a beacon for demons as any. He's going to have to either con the stewardess into letting him use a room, or he's going to have to sneak in through another fire escape.

It's on a whim - a very stupid whim, he tells himself, that he changes direction and heads for the houses instead of the hotels. There's bound to be an abandoned one, and this baby is coming now. He can't afford to wait for the hotel to figure out how they're going to get him into a room without currency involved, and without somebody's job being on the line.

It's ten very long minutes later that Castiel has lost himself. He looks through the windows of the houses in the quiet neighborhood he's run into until he finds one with a 'for-sale' sign out front. It will have to do.

Breaking into a vacant house is easier then anything he's been put through that night, and Castiel goes in through the back incase anybody is watching from the front. He doesn't have any way to pick the lock, and so he breaks through one of the small windows on the back door with his arm covered by his sweater.

It's at this point that Castiel backs against a wall and slides down it, arms around his baby and pains running through every inch of his body. He wants Dean beside him, rubbing his back and whispering in his ear, telling him he's going to feel better. He starts crying with the knowledge that he's about to birth this baby by himself and that Dean won't be here, and that he doesn't know what he's doing because it hurts so bad. 

And then Castiel slides the rest of the way down the wall and passes out.

\- - -

When he wakes, it's to a very familiar face above him.

There are fingers carding softly through his hair, an arm wrapped securely around his waist as he lays in somebody's lap. There's a deep voice resonating in his ear, and it all sounds a lot like Dean has found him. But that wouldn't be right, because he'd never told Dean where he was running, that he was in trouble.

"Cas," Dean whispers, kissing his nose. "Cas, baby, wake up. Come on - wake up."

Castiel opens one eye. It's dark. The rain is still falling outside. He's laying on a hard wood floor. There's a wet spot between his legs and it could be rain or it could be amniotic fluid.

"Oh, oh, oh," Cas cries, "This baby - Dean, it's coming."

Dean hisses and calls for sam. Sam appears over Dean's shoulder, looking down between Castiel's legs. "So that's not rain. Got it. Get him up, we'll run him to the car. Closest hospital is five miles away, we'll can be there in ten minutes."

"What time is it?" Castiel asks, winding his arm around Dean's shoulder as Dean grabs him around his waist and underneath his knees. Groaning, Dean straightens himself and pulls Castiel up with him, turning to follow Sam as they move to the car. "It's 4:00 in the morning." Dean says. "What the hell are you doing out here, Cas?"

"Demons are chasing me." Castiel says, head rolling with the Dean's change of direction. "Oooh - D- it hurts. Oh god, oh god. Are they still chasing me?"

"Don't worry about that." Dean says. "They're not getting anywhere near you when I'm around. Come on, bend for me."

Castiel leans up as Dean gets him to the car. He's set in the back seat and breathes in the smell of the Impala as he adjusts himself to the cramped space. The baby kicks wildly and Castiel cries out, hands reaching for Dean as he goes through the pain of a new set of contractions. Dean climbs into the backseat and closes the door while Sam climbs into the drivers seat.

"Let's go." Sam says. 

Dean leans as close to Castiel as he can, kissing his forehead, his nose, his ears and his lips. "I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry, Cas."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have hit you." Castiel hiccups as he starts to cry, sharp pains traveling up and down his stomach in waves. He wants to smile under Dean's attention but he's so uncomfortable that he can't do anything but squeeze Dean's hand. Dean pulls him to his chest, rubbing his back as he crowds him. 

"No matter who did what, I'm sorry." He repeats.

The drive to the hospital is quick. Sam is an expert at dodging traffic while driving at illegal speeds. They pull up in the emergency loop of the hospital and Dean throws the door open. He holds Castiel's arms and tugs him out of the backseat, waiting for him to stand out of the car before scooping him back up in his arms. Together, they move into the emergency room while Sam drives off to park the car.

The nurse takes one look at them coming in before running from behind the front desk to grab a wheelchair.

"How long has he been in labor?" She asks as she approaches them.

Dean puts Castiel down and helps him situate himself in the chair. "I-i don't know. Cas?"

"Th-three hours. I was running..." Castiel says. He looks up at the nurse. "I ran a long way. Is my baby going to be fine?"

The nurse smiles. "Babies can withstand a lot. Though heavy activity is ill advised, especially later on in the pregnancy, the baby is still heavily protected. I'm gonna have them take you to labor and delivery and the doctors will check you over. Are you the husband?" She asks, looking at Dean.

Dean nods his head and stands up straight, carding his fingers through his short hair. "Yeah."

She continues to smile and points over Dean's shoulder. "This is Kevin Tran. He's going to be helping you get to labor and delivery." Looking back at Dean she says, "Don't worry, Daddy. Your baby's going to be fine."

 

\- - - 

Castiel doesn't go in to surgery for another five hours. He doesn't complain. The doctor told him that the baby was fine, if nothing but a little agitated at the quick movements. The c-section will go as planned and Castiel's drugged up enough that the light sleep he falls into is actually peaceful.

Dean doesn't leave the bedside, hands touching everywhere. They touch Castiel's hands, Castiel's face, they run through Castiel's hair and, once or twice, Castiel thinks he can hear Dean sniffing as they touch his stomach. The attention is relaxing and until he gets wheeled off to surgery, he takes it.

It's 11:37 in the morning when Castiel hears the soft crying of a baby around him. He's still drugged up enough to only feel slight pressure at the baby being tugged out of him and Dean is hovering above him, face scrunched up in so many emotions that Castiel can't help but smile. 

"Congratulations," The doctor says. "It's a..." Castiel holds his breath. "BOY!"

The baby wiggles excitedly and Dean cranes his neck to see him. "Come on Daddy, let's cut this cord."

Dean blanches and looks at Castiel wildly. "What?"

Castiel laughs and turns his head. "Go release your baby from the clamps of living off of my nutrients, please."

Dean looks terrified as he gets up to go and cut the umbilical cord. Castiel can only hear as Dean takes a deep breath and then the baby is crying, screaming all of his frustrations over the last seven hours to the world, though it's probably aimed at Castiel in general. The doctor takes the baby, records the birth time, weighs him, wipes him down, swaddles him and then hands him off to Dean. Dean takes the baby more then willingly, walking him back over so that Castiel can see him.

"Oh," Castiel says as he looks at the baby for the first time. The large blue eyes are astonishing. "So he does have my eyes."

"I hoped he would." Dean admits.

Castiel smiles to himself and reaches up to stroke the babies face. The baby screeches and Castiel laughs. "He's still upset with me. I don't blame him."

Dean smiles at both of them before the doctor cuts in, "Alright, we gotta sew you back up, Castiel."

\- - -

Sam loves the baby.

One day after the baby is born, he refuses to give him up. He walks around the hospital room telling the baby stories that he'd heard when he was young. Dean watches him with affection, hand twisted up in Castiel's as he watches them go all around the room together. Castiel spends a lot of the time sleeping, though the moments he's awake are dedicated to watching every type of familial bonding.

"-and you know, it's not that bad, school. It's sort of like that... road, I guess. I mean, I don't know what I'm talking about." Sam says, rocking the baby back and forth. "School really sucks. Takes up most of your life and you still end up with a job you don't like. I mean, I guess I'm not making much sense."

"Maybe because you're running on four hours of sleep." Dean suggests.

Sam laughs but doesn't deny it. "Yeah. I should probably get some shut eye."

Dean opens his arms and Sam huffs, walking to him and handing the baby over. "He'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Dean says.

"I know." Sam says, heading for his belongings. "I'm gonna get a room down the street. Call me if you need me. I'll be back in the morning." He picks up his bag and says, "Night, Dean. Night, Cas. Night, Booger."

"Sam, please-" Castiel laughs.

"Alright. Night, Matthew."

Dean listens for the door shutting before he hands the baby to Castiel. The baby squeaks with his eyes closed, and his fingers flex, but he doesn't wake up. Castiel scoots over a little bit, leaving room on the bed for Dean to climb on. Dean kicks his shoes off and climbs on the bed and waits for Castiel to lean against him.

The room is comfortably silent, the soft sounds of breathing the only tell that anybody is even in the room.

"How did you find me, Dean?" He asks after a minute.

"I'll always manage to find you somehow. I went back to the apartment a couple of minutes after you left. The playlist was three songs in, the bedroom window was broken and I knew that something was going on. You'd left all of your stuff on the kitchen table. I just followed your tracks, heard the sirens at the diner, looked into the parking lot and I trusted myself to know the things you do after all these years. I didn't know what had happened, didn't want to guess so I told Sam we needed to get to town because hotels and motels are our MO, but you didn't have money or a phone or a card. I spent two hours busting into empty houses and calling your name. You didn't run too far out, you were in the first neighborhood we checked."

Castiel closes his eyes and leans closer into Dean's side. "I was waiting for you to come back."

"I know. I can't say sorry enough, Cas."

"Don't apologize. You still found me."

Dean scoffs but doesn't respond otherwise. When Castiel senses his agitation he turns himself so that he's eye-level with Dean's chin before he leans in to kiss the stubble that's started to arise along his jaw. "Sam's gone for the night, so we start parenting tomorrow. Who's taking the first diaper change?"

Dean clears his throat and looks away.

"Dean it is!" Castiel laughs. Dean rolls his eyes but laughs as well, turning back to Castiel and leaning in to kiss him.

"Let's get some sleep before our booger wakes up." He says. 

The last thing Castiel says before he falls asleep is, "Dean, please."


End file.
